Growing up
by Tannaah
Summary: Tannaah is a normal 16 year old, but when the weight of her future finally towers over her will she be able to cope and continue with her life as it is?
1. Holiday delamas

Tannaah and Ellii had been best friends since the beginning of 5th grade, when Tannaah didn't know where to sit at lunch and Elli just wanted her sandwich, but ever since their little quarrel over the food they have been inseparable since day one.

Now 6 years later it is the last term of year 11. Tannaah and Ellii are almost hitting final exams before the Christmas Holidays and there is only one thing on their mind.

'Ellii I dont know what to do. If I decide to go down to New South Wales these holidays im not to sure if I would be able to cope 2 months down there without you or Michael.' Tannaah pored over MSN.

'Don't stress about it you know that I am just a phone call away and besides I do want to go with you but I have to go and spend time with dad in Cairns these hols, and I have to leave Sam behind so I'm in just a big a rut as you.'

'Hmm, thats true, well what do you think if I asked Michael to come down with me, I mean I am only going to be staying with my grandparents, so do you think I would be able to cont hem into letting him stay too?'

'Well your grandparents are very nice and they would do anything for you. I think if you put up a good enough argument and said stuff like that you to would behave and that he would be sleeping in another room and that you would both help out with the chores, then yeah I think they might say yes.'

'Wow, thanx I wouldn't have thought of saying half of those things but I will tell you tomorrow if it worked out or not.'

'awsome, gosh if only dad would let me take Sam up there with me then I would have a good holiday too, but no, he is stuck in his old school ways and doesnt think that anyone under the age of 18 should even be considering being in a serious relationship with anyone, especially if they happen to be on any football team, you know dad he hates any sport that doesnt involves Hockey.'

'HA, well I better go now I shall talk to you in the morning. Cya'

'Bye'

thinking about what she should do next Tannaah decided that she better call her boyfriend up and ask him if he even wanted to go to her grandparents with he just in case she went ahead and arranged it and he didn't want to go.

7:30pm

Dear Diary

well looks like these holidays aren't going to b as bad as I thought they were going to be. I get to spend 2 months with my favorite Grandparents and the best boyfriend in the world. This is going to be awsome, the only problem is that they do live on a property in the middle of no where and I dont think Michael has ever been to a place like that before. Since I have been going there since I was little I have easily been able to distract my self and stop myself from getting bored but he can get bored easily. Oh well I can entertain him and there is always the river out the back and the tree I used to love climbing when I was little. Ok I know it might sound weird to still be climbing trees but I love it, I love the feeling of being free to act like a kid again without anyone caring about what I do. Besides I think it will be good for him to get away for once without the annoyance of his siblings, seriously if I had 4 siblings under that age of 8 I would want to get away as soon as possible too. I better go now mum is calling me for dinner.

Tannaah

6:10am

Waking up this early was a usual thing for Tannaah, she would get up go to the bathroom have some breakfast and slowly get ready for school giving her enough time each morning to make sure she dint forget anything.

'who would be ringing at this time of morning it's 7:00 and someone was ringing, what mental person would even be up at this time, oh wait that's me'

'H..Hello?'

'Hello, may I please speak to Tannaah Thompson!'

'This is she'

'Oh, well my name is Stacie Stradford and I would like ot inform you that you have been accepted into the Academy of Dance and Drama.'

at this point all I could do was scream into the phone. I have been wanting to get into the academy since I was like 7. and now that I actually get to go there to study the two things I love the most (apart from my friends) drama and dance.

'Miss Thompson, I am going to take that as a yes that you would like to attend our academy.?'

'Yes, yes I would love to.'

'Great within the next week or so you shall be receiving some information in the mail and I will hope to hear from you soon'

'Thank you oh so much'

'Alright then bye!'

'Bye'

And I screamed again but this time mum came running down the stairs thinking someone was going to murder me. I explained to her what I had just heard and she was over the moon for me.

I can't wait to tell Ellii!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Notes and detention

Monday, first period, Maths, Mr Dawsons class

for a single thought kept running through my mind, I just couldn't sit still until it was gone. 'why does the teacher have such big ears?' I mean seriously I know it's almost exams and I should be paying attention, but he has this tiny head and these huge flaps hanging off the side of his face. You would think he would stick them down before he started walking to stop the slip stream from forming behind him. It wouldn't really matter, because no matter what he did nothing would be able to hold those flappers down.

It was almost the end of class and I hadn't even started my work because all I could think about were those elephant ears. You would think that Mr Dawson would have noticed that I haven't been doing any work because I have been staring at him for the past 40 minutes.

'Tannaah, Tannaah. Have you finished your work? Your page has been empty this whole lesson.'

'Ph sorry sir, I was ah... distracted.' well yeah who wouldn't be distracted by those ears?

I turned to my friend Ellii and tried to copy down some of her notes before the bell rang.

'Tannaah, I know it's Maths and I know it's boring but you have to stop thinking about Michael!'

'Ellii, I wasn't thinking about him, I was looking at how BIG Mr Dawson's ears are, seriously have you seen them? Besides I'm not the one that keeps getting distracted by the thought of my boyfriend!'

'well Sam is distracting, have you seen him without his shirt on? Talk about ....'

Mr Dawson caught us talking and made us separate saying... 'You two are distraction the class, move NOW!' gosh someone must be going through PMS gee.

Still Tuesday, English, Mrs Myles

walking into English late isn't the best thing to do. Although Mr Dawson made Ellii and I stay behind to give us a '_talk'_ doesn't give us any excuse to be late according to her. If you walk in late she just sits there and stares at you as if you have committed a crime and are being sent to jail. We rushed up to our seats and waited until she began teaching before we continued our conversation from our last class and just to be on the safe side we did it in note form.

E: 'Are you sure that all you were distracted by last lesson was Mr Dawson's ears and not the fact that you are going on holidays with Michael?'

T: 'Yes I am totally sure but you can't deny that he really does have huge ears, now can you?'

E: 'Well no I can't but anyway how do you think you are going to go on your exams next week?'

T: 'I'm not too sure but I hope I do good because I have been accepted into the _Academy of Dance and Drama _and I really want to make a good impression on them if I really want to go.'

E: 'Wow that's awesome how come you didn't tell me about this earlier?'

T: ' I don't know I guess it just slipped my mind'

E: 'You have to tell me everything I want to ....'

and yes we got caught again.

1:00 pm detention room, Mr Styth (Principle)

Ok yes we got given detention during our lunch hour and this is totally not fair. Ok yes Ellii and I have been caught passing notes a lot before and now Mr Styth is saying that is we keep this up he will be telling our parents and if he did that I don't think dad would be to happy and he may not let me go to the _Academy of Dance and Drama. _

Oh my gosh Mr Styth just told Ellii and I that he would let us have the rest of our lunch if we agreed to come back here after school and help him show two new families around. Well since I didn't have anything better to do after school and I was already bored out of my mind I convinced Ellii that we should do it. So Mr Styth gave us information about the families w would be showing around. Ellii has a girl named Clair who is starting year 8 next year and I have a family called the Mathers with 2 boys named Chase and Jarrod, who are twins going into year 12 next year like me.

I'll tell you about it tonight when I get home.


	3. Cute boys and drooling

Dear diary

OH MY GOSH!!!!

ok well as I told you Ellii and I got stuck showing these two families around the school. Well as usual I get stuck with the shirt end of the stick and my family was 15 minutes late. You know usually that isnt all that bad but when you have Mr Styth standing next to you asking you what you have planned for the holidays and then him saying something about his mum and a hot tub.

Anyway, finally the Mathers turned up, Mrs Mathers stepped out of car first, she has long straight blonde hair and she was holding a little girls hand. This was Sara, she was the spitting image of her mum, but her hair was up in these cute piggy tails. Mr Mathers wasn't there because he had to do something at his new work place or something like that. But that was all forgiven when Chase and Jarrod stepped out of the car. Both of them were muscular but apart from that there was no way you would think they were twins. Chase has short blonde curly hair where Jarrod was straight brown hair and well their facial features were totally different that I would have just thought they were close friends.

It was a good thing Mr Styth stepped forward at that moment cuz if he didn't I think I would have started drolling and my staring would have been really obvious. After we all got introduced to each other, Mr Styth came to the conclusion that it would be better for us to go in 2 groups as each of the brothers had different schedules and so they would need to go to different parts of the school. So I was with Chase and Sara decided to tag along. A I looked down at Chase's class list for next year I realized that they were all the same ones that I had. In a way it made it a whole lot easier for me to find the class rooms that I needed cuz I only seem to focus on the rooms I go to so there are a fair few rooms that I have no idea at all where they are. I showed him where all of the rooms were, the closest bathrooms to these rooms and where the lunch room is and where assembly is held. I felt like a freak knowing so much about the school, when most people try and act like they dont know anything about where they do their schooling.

We ended up getting back before everyone else did, so I ended up asking him a few questions. I found out that they actually lived here when they were little but Sara was born with something that I cant pronounce so they ended up moving into the city because it would be too difficult for them to travel 2 hours each way 3 times a week just to get her to the hospital. But since she is better now they decided to move back to the place that they called home. I thought this was really interesting and I also asked if he remembered anyone that he used to hang around with when he was little. He did say that he remembered one person, Ellii Robertson. I was like oh my gosh she is like my best friend. So he ended up telling me some of the things that they got into when they were little and well we were finally interrupted by the late comers. They left and Ellii finally came back apparently getting lost around the school a couple of times, Mr Styth said we were free to go home and well we did.

On our way home I told Ellii about what Chase had told me and she was like 'Oh I remember them we used to all get into so much mischief when we were little. Gosh it was so much fun.' then I thought that on the weekend I saw some people moving into the house two houses up from mine. And now that I think about it I recognize Chases hair, cuz I ember thinking that it looked really kool and when I see people with curly hair I just wanna go up and touch it. I dont know why it's just I have this like really straight hair so to touch curly hair is like 'Ha this feels so cool'

when I finally got home I explained to mum what had happened and then I trudged up to my bed room. I threw my bag down and headed for the bathroom. When I got out mum yelled up to me, 'Tannaah hurry up hunny, dinner is almost ready and don't come down in your pyjamas this time cuz we have company'

company we never have company apart from the random family member that decides to visit but really company?

Hmm well who ever this company is they better be more important that my diary entiries.

See ya


End file.
